Total Drama So Totally Sued
by DancingDoll12321
Summary: I'm back with another long Total Drama fic! Courtney and Scott are together and insane, Gwen and Duncan are stuck in a 'perfect wonderland' and where does Izzy come in this all? Just read the story…
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"It's finally done, Scott. I'll sue them for all the money they have!" Courtney laughed maniacally. "I'll finally get my revenge!"

"Yes!" He said. "Okay, how much money?"

"Well, how much money did Total Drama offer?" Courtney rolled her eyes as she asked sarcastically. _Sometimes Scott is really slow… At least were back together._ She thought.

"Umm…One million dollars?" He asks, cocking his ginger-head to the side.

"Yes. We'll sue them for a million dollars!" They both started manically laughing.

"Okay, we need to work on your evil laugh, Scott." Courtney said. "Go warm up our Jeep. We need to drive to their house stat."

Duncan and Gwen's Apartment

"Everything is perfect, Duncan!" Gwen smiled as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "The house looks perfect for the Christmas party!"

"I know, babe." Duncan said.

"If we hadn't gotten back together after the show, this would have never happened." Gwen added, cleaning up the food they ate the night before. "We would never be in the beautiful apartment."

"Your right, Gwen. It's perfectly perfect." Duncan said, stifling a yawn. _I need an argument. Why is everything perfect in this household? I even joined debate team!_ He put on a fake smile as the door ringed.

"Gwen, we've got visitors." Duncan turned as he was about to open the mahogany door.

"Oh! Who is it?" She said as she dashed to the door.

"It's…"

**That's right! I'm back with another long Total Drama fic! Courtney and Scott are together and insane, Gwen and Duncan are stuck in a 'perfect wonderland' and where does Izzy come in this all? Just read the story…**


	2. Chapter 2

"…Courtney?!" Gwen's wide blue eyes suddenly narrowed. "What do you want? And Scott, too?"

"Yes, Gwen. It is I, Courtney. I need some water, I have to take pills every half hour."

"Oh!" Gwen put on a fake smiley face. "What for?"

"Anger and some other pills that is for psycho people. That's what my therapist said!"

Duncan and Gwen exclaimed slightly disturbed glances.

"So, why are you here?" Duncan asked bluntly. "I mean, don't you have some lawyer case to take care of?"

"Yes. I have to leave in less than ten minutes for this reality TV show I'm on, Drama Queens. It's about four divas and we live in some giant mansion and get all bratty. I pretty much just get to yell at people." She shrugged. "Back to business. I'm suing you for one million dollars. Basically, Duncan, you put me in therapy. Gwen, your betrayal of friendship put me on pills. To pay for those pills and therapy, you will be sued and I have the best lawyer ever.

"Isn't she supposed to be the lawyer? Or the judge...?" Gwen asked a snickering Duncan.

"I heard that! Just come up with the money in two weeks, or you won't be sued."

"What?" Duncan balled his fists, ready for a punch.

"You can't punch a girl!" Courtney stuck her tongue out. "Oh, and Gwen be a dear? Make sure to watch my TV show on Lifetime network."

Courtney and Scott got into their Jeep.

"Duncan, how are we going to get all this money?" Gwen asks. "Don't even think of robbing a bank."

"Dang!" Duncan said sarcastically. "Listen, Gwen I've gotta go upstairs and check my email."

"Okay. I'm gonna go make some food." She pecked home on the cheek.

As Duncan stomped up the stairs, he overheard Gwen saying something on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour." She hung up and put some dinner on the oven. "Duncan, I'm going to Starbucks with Leshawna. Be right back!" She slipped on her green and black coat and left.

Duncan's P.O.V

_Hey, Gwen forgot to log out of her Google account… I'll just… What happens when I look up her name on the internet...? _Gwen Parks, I searched. I found some old woman, their Total Drama picture and some Gwuncan fanbase. I also found a photo of Gwen at a club with Trent Davis and they were kissing. The same Trent who was on Total Drama.

Oh, god. I need a lawyer.

I searched 'lawyers' on the internet and guess who I found? Courtney Banks.

I dialed her number and called.

"Courtney Banks speaking?" She says.

"I thought you were on Drama Queens."

"I do this for spare time."

"Okay, I need a lawyer."

"But I'm suing you."

"No, your suing Gwen. Technically, she kissed me so she get's sued."

"Oh?"

"Please? She's cheating on me and I need to sue her!"

"Fine. But your not going to win this case."

"Why?"

"Because it's unnecessary to sue somebody just because they cheat on you. We need to play dirty."

"You mean _that_ kind of dirty?" Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"No. We need somebody insane to trick the lawyer that's representing Gwen. Like, truly insane. Izzy insane."

"Why don't we call her?"

"No. I don't know her phone number. Izzy doesn't own a—Ahh!"

"Courtney?"

"Oh my god, Izzy! No! You can't drag me by my hair! No! Stop! I'll sue, Izzy!"

"I'll be there in a minute." Duncan threw on a coat, jumped on his skateboard and skated to Courtney's house (which was only a couple blocks away) from our house.

"Izzy is here and Izzy is happy!" Izzy jumped and did a backflip.

"What have you been doing as a job?"

"I entered the gymnastics olympics and won, and now, people keep making movies about me and throwing me money on me, so I don't really have a job." Izzy rambled on. "I've signed about a million autographs, and I'm married to Noah."

"Woah, woah, wait what?!" Courtney gasped. "You're married to…Noah?"

"Yeah, I kind of forged his signature on the wedding thing, but whatever!" Izzy laughed. "So why did Courtney call my name?"

"She wants you to trick the lawyer."

"Yay!" Izzy jumped and squealed. "I love tricking people!"

"That's just great, Izzy." Courtney says. "So we'll see you next week at Gwen and Duncan's house?"

"What? But Gwen is going to know!"

"That's your problem, Duncan!" Izzy stomped on his toe while Courtney giggled.

"Okay, next week I'll see you guys." She said as she walked away.

Duncan skated back to the house while Gwen was getting there.

"Where have you been?" She asked as they went in.

"Skate park. Isn't Starbucks, like a walkable distance?" Duncan asked.

"I went to the one in Beverly. They have better coffee." Gwen said, while twirling her painted black fingernails behind her back. "Besides, thats where Leshawna lives."

Courtney's House

"No! Just stop! Your ruining everything!"

"Why? You live in that giant mansion on that stupid show!"

"You mean the ones the camera men are filming?"

"What? Well—"

"I'm breaking up with you, Scott! Also, I'm suing you for extreme stupidity!"

"What?"

"Oh, and the way the show works is that week, I go in the garage of the mansion. But you know what? I can live there now. Free housing! Great!"

As I drove to the mansion, I texted Teresa about me moving in.

She said 'no texting and driving' because her daughter's niece got put in a wheelchair because of it.

"I just need to yell at some people and—" I stopped in my tracks. "Is that hot pink car familiar…?"

I got out of my car and ran into the studio.

"Hi, Courtney!" The lady at the front desk says.

"Hello, Linda." I say flatly.

"You know, there are open auditions for this show. They kicked off the less dramatic ones off the show, and of course you get to stay and pick the girls who come on.'

"Wait, what? Jeannette, Alicia and Vivianne are gone?"

"Yes, but the director said you were way too dramatic let go of, so you need to pick three other girls to live with." Linda said.

"Okay, where is this?"

"In the bedroom of the mansion."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I sit down in the chair and watch all the auditions. Most of them sucked.

"Okay hi, I'm Katie. I was on Total Drama with my BFF when I was sixteen. After I left the show, we got into a ton of fights and here's a video." She showed me the tiny screen on her cell phone.

"I hate you, Sadie!"Katie shouts as she ran and jumped on her.

"You are so annoying! What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Annoying? Hah! You are the fat one!"

"Stop." I pressed the pause button. "Katie, do you remember Courtney from Total Drama?"

"Yeah, she was _way_ overdramatic. She'd be perfect for this show!"

"Katie, I'm Courtney." I say. "Welcome to the Drama Queen's in circle." I hug her. "Okay, go find a room to set your things in." She dashes off to put her things up.

"Okay, next?" I say. A dark-skinned girl with a black pony tail and a pair of jeans and a purple top.

"My name is Leshawna, and if you've ever seen Total Drama, you've seen my crazy smart zingers, my fabulous fashion style and me punching the crap out of Heather in season 3."

"You know how I know? I was there." She raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Leshawna asks.

"I'm Courtney." I smirk.

"Oh. Well, can I go and pick a room?"

"As long as you don't take my room." I hug Leshawna and let her pass."

"Next!" I say as a girl in Jackie O shades with long black hair.

"I'm Heather and I—"

"Don't even audition. I was on Total Drama and you really did piss people off."

"Okay then, Courtney." Heather said.

"How did you know it was me? The others said it wasn't me." I say,

"I payed them 20 bucks each to play dumb." Heather sauntered off as my mouth dropped.

"Good job Courtney! You got a super sassy girl with a rivalry with another girl who is probably the brattiest rich girl you will ever meet and a girl who is like Now and Later candy. Sweet now, but spicy later. Then, there's you. Your constant freakouts were the biggest hit on Total Drama and they still are, on Drama Queens." Teresa said.

"Bring them all here for a run over of all the rules." She started to set up the projector connected to her MacBook Air.

I walk upstairs and yell, "Guys, downstairs!" I yell.

"Okay, you guys. This is like living in a normal house, but there are filming times you must be here. It's in 11:00-3:00 PM worth of filming. When you go out and leave, Bessie, our go-go camera woman will come with you. She'll sit in the backseat."

We all nod, and go up to our rooms. This is gonna be great.


	3. Chapter 3 (last)

"Ugh, that's it." Courtney said to herself as she color-coded her suitcases. Green for clothes and shoes and grey for other stuff.

*ring ring!* Her iPhone went off.

"Hello? I'm packing my stuff for the Drama Queens mansion." Courtney said, annoyed.

"It's Duncan." He said. "The lawsuit is today."

"Wait, what? We never practiced!" Courtney yelled, enraged. "There are SO many names I could call you right now, but the worth I'm thinking of aren't worth your time! Or my mouth."

"Because you were holding open auditions for season to of your show." Duncan said. _How does he know my schedule better than I do..?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I was really busy that day, Katie, Heather and Leshawna all auditioned, so it's like a giant reunion for all of us."

"Well, you didn't practice stripping the guard in London." Duncan laughed.

"You watched that episode?" Courtney asked.

"I watched every episode placed before our break up." He said.

"Stalkerlicious." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm leaving the house now. I'll drop my stuff of at the Drama Queen's mansion, then I'll meet you at court. Got it?"

"Done. Oh, you stole Noah's line." Duncan said, laughing slightly maniacally.

"Neanderthal." Courtney said to herself. "Okay, Scott I'm leaving for good."

"Good! I have another girl now!" He yelled. _Already…?_

"What's her name?" She asked just to antagonize him.

"Dawn." He presented a small blonde woman. She was dressed very prudely, with a long-sleeved shirt, and skinny jeans. and had a rose in her hair.

"Hello. Courtney, I presume?" Dawn said. "Scott has told me a lot about you, he used a lot of bad words. Words I'd not like to repeat."

"Umm…" Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Scott since you get the house, I get the car."

"No! It's a Porche!" Scott threw a temper tantrum. "No! No! No!"

"It's only fair, Scott. Stop being such a baby." Courtney left the house, and started to drive to the mansion.  
"Hey, Teresa. Hey Linda." I said to the two woman at the front desk. Teresa didn't usually hang around the front desk, but she was talking to Linda about ratings.

"Okay, this is great. More people are anticipating the second season of this show then the first." Teresa said. "You'll be getting a raise, along with the girls."

"How much?" Linda smirked.

"How about 60 dollars an hour for the girls and the same for you." Teresa said.

"Seriously? Thats…" Linda quickly pulled up calculator on her Macbook Air. "149,760 dollars a year!"

Linda squealed.

"Yeah, now you can buy that car you always wanted." Teresa said. "You'd better work extra hard, eight hours a day!"

Courtney walked into the mansion.

"Hi girls!" Courtney waved to them. "I have a lawsuit to win, so can someone take this stuff up to my room?"

"Yeah, is it the one in between Heather's and Katie's?" Leshawna asked. "I'll do it, girl. Go make us even more money then we already make!"

"Thanks, Leshawna. I'll be back in time for filming." Courtney left the building, hopped in her car, and sped to the town court center. _Let's win this case._

"Hi, Duncan. Where's your lawyer? I've got the best one available." Gwen taunted to Duncan, not seeing Courtney. "Justin."

"Me." Courtney said. "I'm here, Duncan."

"He hasn't used his brain for about 32 years." Duncan said. "He doesn't even know what twenty times twenty."

"Yeah, but he can seduce the judge into giving us a million dollars, not you." Gwen said. "Have fun paying off your debt." Gwen cackled loudly, as she walked into the court room.

"Hello, I am judge Izzy today. Gwen and her lawyer Justin have 2 minutes to state their case, and the Duncan and his lawyer also have two minutes. Go!"

"Okay, so Duncan and Courtney are trying to sue me for them getting back together." Gwen started.

"No, we aren't!" Duncan and Courtney said in chorus. "Eww."

"Since the information is wrong, I will send you to jail." Izzy said. "Actually, since I've always wanted to resort to canibalism, I'll eat you."

"Okay, then. So we win?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, here's the money. That's the last thing I'll see before I get eaten by crazy is this court room." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Your first!" Izzy yelled, biting into Gwen's arm.

"Okay, let's go before we see something we won't be able to un-see." Courtney took the briefcase, and ran out of the court room. "Come on, Duncan! You can see my filming!"

"So, will re-make Duncney." Duncan asked, expecting a kick to the balls.

"Sure." She said.

And so they did.

P.S: Izzy got arrested for canibalism.

* * *

Yeah, that's the longest I haven't been working on this story since about March or February, so...Sorry...Hope you liked the ending of this very short (and slightly disturbing, when Izzy eats Justin and Gwen...) It's kind of funny that I'm writing a make-up story, while watching Total Drama (World Tour) Season 3, Episode 14 (Greece's Pieces.) I'm at that part where Tyler falls from the sky...So, yeah. That's it from the story!


End file.
